White Roses and Rings
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: James plans on giving up on Lily. But, Sirius changes his mind with a plan. Going on that plan will James still have Lily hate him? (One-Shot)


White Roses and Rings 

"Music," he said softly. "She loves music, white roses, poems, and so much more." He whispered turning to his friend. "I can't do anything right…"

"You love her, don't you?" His friend asked as they met eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I do. With all my heart and maybe more."

"Then tell her-"

"I have for years! Bloody seven years! She hasn't listen once! **Not** **Once**, Padfoot! I can't do it." James said as he leaned on the wall. He slid down it and closed his eyes.

"No, prongs," Sirius said sitting next to him. "All you've done is say you want her. You never told her you _need_ her as well."

James looked at his friend confused. "Need her?"

"Yes, mate," Sirius, said tapping his chest where his heart was hidden under. "Need her." James shook his head. "Have you actually told her you love her then?"

James raised an eyebrow. "That'd be a bit odd wouldn't it?"

Sirius smirked. "No, not alone," Sirius said.

James grinned. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, you see-"

-----

Lily was sitting in the far corner of the common room. Her hair pushed back by a clip that didn't seem to work well since her hair had loose tendrils falling in front of her face. Her eyes were focused onto the fire that gleamed off her hair. A small smile was formed on her lips.

James swallowed she looked so…

Beautiful… 

Looking behind him Sirius gave a thumps up and James walked forward only to retrieve his foot back. Sirius shook his head and Moony looked up raising an eyebrow at the two. James gave a small smile and felt Sirius push him. James stumbled forward.

Once he regaining control in standing his eyes darted to Lily who didn't notice. Thank Merlin, he thought before glaring at Sirius.

Sirius gave him two thumbs up and sat down with Remus and Peter. They both leaned in wanting to know what was happening. While Sirius talked with them James breathed in and walked ahead.

Now, fully being in front of Lily her attention turned to him. "What are you up to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

James knelt down on one knee. She sighed. Taking one of her hand he cleared his throat. "Your beautiful, Lily, your charming and absolutely terrific."

Meeting one another eyes she blushed but didn't turn away. He breathed in deeply before continuing. He pulled out a small case and her eyes widened. A small crowed formed behind them and unheard murmurs carried out through the common room. James opened the box and smiled at her. "It's a promise ring," he said softly. "If you'll let me I promise to love you until the day I die."

Lily's eyes watered and James panicked. "Don't cry," he said quickly, "I'll disappear if you want also."

She laughed and he felt his heart flip and his stomach churn. "Potter you've blown me off my feet," she said softly.

He smiled. "Will you except then?"

"No," she said and his heart dropped incredibly. "Not until I fall in love with you as well," she said smiling.

He grinned and put the box away. With his hand still in hers he tapped her hand and a white roes was in it. She smiled and smelled it. "Lovely," she whispered.

"You don't hate me anymore?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "No, I don't suppose I could after that. Although, I do find myself still disliking you."

James grinned and kissed her hand. "I can deal with that, goodnight beautiful," he said before standing and walking back to Sirius who grinned.

"It worked?"

"Like a charm," James said with a lopsided smile. "You know that's her favorite subject."

Sirius laughed. "Knew you had it in you mate."

James looked at the fire with a small smiled before looking at Lily. They met eyes and his smile widened. "You think she brings out the best in me?"

"Hmm," Remus replied this time. "But Sirius bring out the bad."

Sirius took a cushion and threw a pillow at Remus who ducked and it hit Peter. "Shove it, Moony," Sirius growled and Peter picked up one and threw it as well only hitting James. Getting up they started having a small pillow fight with cushions.

With a new love that would last forever and friends like this by his side, what more could James Potter want?


End file.
